1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic tool and, more particularly, to a tool having a tactile feedback system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Battery powered hydraulic crimp tools are known. Some battery powered hydraulic crimp tools have a system for generating an audible sound, such as a “pop” when a predetermined hydraulic pressure is reached. This can be used to signal a user that a good crimp has been obtained. This sound can be generated by a pressure relief valve opening.
There is a problem with this type of audible system in that, if the audible pop is not very loud or non-existent, then the user may not realize that the crimp pressure was achieved. If the user continues to operate the tool motor without further crimping action, the battery will be drained unnecessarily. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an alternate type of feedback to the user which indicates that a predetermined crimp pressure was achieved so the user can stop the tool and thereby prevent unnecessary use of the battery (and premature draining of the battery). This is particularly desired in a noisy environment.